Saint Therese Catholic High School
by Emily92
Summary: There are four unforgettable years in one's life that are filled with friendship, drama, relationships, and school work. The Dunder Mifflin gang experiences it all. Office high school fic set in present time. Jim/Pam and Michael/Holly, among others.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** For some reason, I was filled with the urge to write a high school fic. Maybe it's because I recently graduated and want to reflect on my own experiences, or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I'm putting off doing scholarship stuff (I've been procrastinating on an essay about being productive. I am nothing if not ironic.). Whatever the case, here is the first chapter. Feedback is always appreciated!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this stuff.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Room 301

Geometry

8:05 AM

Holly Flax entered the classroom feeling uncertain. She wasn't exactly outgoing around new people, and she was facing a room full of them as she started her first day at this new school. She had been worried about transferring in the middle of her sophomore year; by this point in the school year, everyone very likely already had their set group of friends. That was what she was troubled about. That and the fact that she was five minutes late to her first class.

The teacher noticed her, "Hey, you must be Holly."

Holly nodded, "Sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem. I'm Ms. G. There's an open seat next to Michael right in the back there. He can fill you in on what we've been up to, and if you have any questions go ahead and ask me, alright?"

"Hi," Michael greeted her as she sat down, "I'm Mike."

"Oh please," a girl a few seats in front of them sneered, "Everybody calls that looser _Michael_."

"Shawna, shut it. No one asked you," Michael focused his attention on Holly again, "What'd Ms. G say your name was? Haley?"

"Holly."

"Holly! Like a Holly-gram…get it?"

"Yeah," she laughed. This guy, Michael, seemed pretty cool.

"Anyway, this class is pretty easy if you're good at math…which I'm not," he continued.

"Way to point out the obvious," Shawna muttered, "That's why you have to repeat this class as a junior, because you didn't pass it as a sophomore."

"Shut. It." Michael repeated himself. The room quieted as Ms. G continued explaining the lesson. Holly wondered what the rest of her first day at St. Therese would be like.

* * *

Passing Period

Freshman Hallway

8:45 AM

"Hey," Kelly Kapoor greeted her boyfriend Ryan Howard, "I missed you this weekend."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it to the movies," he replied.

"That's alright. I ended up going with Erin, and we had fun."

"Cool," Ryan said, as he began walking to his next class.

"Bye, Ryan. Love you!"

"See you later, Kelly."

* * *

Morning Break

Sophomore Hallway

10:30 AM

"Hey Beas," Jim Halpert greeted his girlfriend and best friend.

"Hi," she smiled at him and then opened her locker, dropping off her books.

"Oh, how'd your painting go?" Jim asked as he caught a glimpse of her art textbook.

She closed her locker, "I think Mr. Morey liked it, but you can never tell with him. I spent forever on that project, and it's 20 per cent of our quarter grade, so hopefully he does like it."

"I bet he will. It was a great painting."

Pam laughed, "You say that about everything I paint."

Jim smiled, "Well, it's always true."

"Do you have a newspaper meeting today?"

"Nope, not today. And I'm glad, Jan's been moody lately."

"Yeah. Oh, and intramural basketball starts today, right?"

"Yep, but since when are you interested in intramural sports, Beasley?"

"I'm not, but you promised Kevin you'd play on his team, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I should probably go find Kev now, then," Jim said.

Pam grinned, "I'll be rooting for you guys at lunch."

Jim mirrored her smile, laughing, "And with my mad Halpert basketball skills, we'll be destined to win."

* * *

A cappella Choir

Performing Arts Building

11:00 AM

"Sounding great, you guys," their instructor, Mr. Smith, told them, "Take five, and then we'll work on "Walking on Sunshine.""

Andy Bernard made his way over to two of his friends and sat down next to them, "Hey, it's the Kellys."

"Hey," Kelly replied.

"Hi Andy," Erin greeted him.

"Man, this is a good set of songs we've got going for us," Andy said, "Compared to last year, anyway."

"What'd you guys sing last year?" Kelly asked. She and Erin were both freshmen. Andy was a sophomore and had been in a Capella for a few years.

"Like, the lamest songs _ever_," Andy replied, "But Mr. Smith is much cooler than Mrs. Doyle was. So glad he came to our school."

"Yeah, he's nice," Erin said.

Kelly nodded in agreement, "And this is my favorite class. I love it! It's like we're on _Glee_."

* * *

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:00 PM

"Hi Angela," Julia greeted her friend as they sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Hi Julia," Angela replied. The two seniors were soon joined by their friends Christina and Alicia.

"Hey Angela, some freshman asked me about joining Campus Ministry today," Alicia said as she opened her iced tea, "I told him he had to wait until applications were due."

"Good," Angela said. She had bought the pasta today and had been eating it very primly before she had replied, "We don't want too many freshman milling around our office, trying to help coordinate events. They're absolutely clueless."

The three other girls nodded in agreement. They were the head officers of Campus Ministry at St. Therese, and they liked to think that they ran it well. They only accepted the best of students into their organization. Spreading faith was the best work on campus, they many a time rationalized, and it therefore required nothing less than perfection of any member of the Campus Ministry club.

"Have you heard from any more colleges yet, Angela?" Christina asked.

"I got into Fordham the other day, which means I'm just waiting to hear from Georgetown," Angela replied.

"I would be so frustrated if I were you," Julia said, "Georgetown's your first choice, and they notify you last. Ugh."

Angela smiled serenely, "Patience is a virtue, Julia."

* * *

English III

Room 103

2:20 PM

Meredith Palmer raised her hand, dying to get out of this boring class.

"Yes, Meredith?" Mrs. Alveraz asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Make it quick, and bring your phone up to my desk," she replied, weary of Meredith and her numerous bathroom breaks.

Meredith did as she was told. A few minutes later, she slipped into the boy's bathroom that nobody ever used for some reason. She snickered and pulled another cell phone out of her pocket.

"Old hag thinks she's so clever," she muttered of her teacher as she began to text her boyfriend.

She sent the text. She looked up and saw a familiar figure.

"Hey Creed," Creed Bratton was the school janitor, and one of the few adults at St. Therese that Meredith actually liked.

"Hi Missy," Creed replied cheerfully as pulled out a mop.

"Want some help?" she offered.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't mix with this filthy mop."

"Thanks, I guess," she said. She glanced down at her phone as she received another text.

* * *

After School

Student Parking Lot

3:30 PM

"_Michael_," Jan Levinson snapped at her boyfriend, "Get into the car."

"Sheesh. Sorry, I didn't know you had to be somewhere," he said as he shut the passenger door to Jan's car.

Suddenly, she grinned devilishly, "I don't."

"Then why the heck –"

She kissed him, shoving her body up against his.

"Wow. _Wow_. I should really get into cars with you more often," Michael giggled.

"Of course you should. Now let's get the hell out of here," she replied.

She turned the radio on loudly and then put car into full speed. "Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up," blasted as she sped out of the parking lot and left the school behind.

* * *

Songs Referenced:

"Walking on Sunshine" - Katina and the Waves

"Tik Tok" - Ke$ha


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Study Hall

Room 205

8:20 AM

Kevin Malone had his head on his desk, practically asleep again. He'd slept for the first twenty minutes of study hall but had been woken up again. He was drifting, drifting, almost asleep when…

"Kevin, you imbecile, you're supposed to be studying, not sleeping."

Kevin groaned, "Dwight, what do you want? What are you even doing here?"

"I completed my physics test early, and Mr. Rossman needed to see you about physical science," Dwight told him as they walked down the hallway.

Kevin groaned again.

"Would you quit moaning?" Dwight asked, annoyed.

"It's probably about that quiz. Geez, it was hard."

Dwight was unsympathetic, "You should've studied."

"Shut up. You know, when we play you guys in intramural basketball, my team will so whoop yours."

"Oh, that's doubtful."

"Whatever. You know it isn't."

"Oh, I know very well that it _is_," Dwight told him sternly.

* * *

Passing Period

Junior Hallway

8:48 AM

Phyllis Lapin closed her locker, about to go to her next class. She noticed Jan, leaning against a wall, obviously using her cell phone. Phyllis didn't get it. Everyone knew that if you got caught using your phone during school hours, it would get confiscated for the rest of the day and you would get in trouble. It wouldn't kill a person to wait to call or text. They just had to wait a little while until school was over.

But this particular sight was strange for other reasons. Jan was typically ever teacher's dream – intelligent, academically motivated, punctual, and one who obeyed school rules. She was editor of the school paper and a member of the National Honor Society. And here she was, casually leaning against a wall as she texted, very likely going to be late for class.

Phyllis really didn't get it at all.

* * *

French II

Room 214

9:00 AM

"_Mes étudiants_," Mme. Nouveau addressed her class, "Continue working on the conversations you began last week."

Everyone partnered up and began to work on what they had started. Everyone but Holly. She hadn't even been in this state last week, let alone at this school working on a French conversation.

"Madame –" Holly began.

"Oh! We will find you a partner, _mon cher_," Mme. Nouveau scanned the classroom intently, looking for an extra person, only to find that everyone else already had a partner.

"She could work with us," Jim offered. Pam nodded in agreement. A few moments later, Holly had joined them.

"Where'd you move from?" Jim asked friendlily.

"New Hampshire."

"Oh, I have an aunt who lives there," Pam said.

"Cool. What part of the state?"

"Pelham."

"That's not too far from there I lived, Nashua. So what do you guys have on this conversation so far?"

Jim suddenly looked guilty, "Nothing."

Pam shook her head in amusement and disdain.

"Hey, it's not all my fault. You were absent that day, Beas, and it's impossible to write a conversation by yourself. I do have a way to redeem myself, though."

Pam chuckled, "Let's hear it."

"We use everything you two just said about New Hampshire. Only we switch it to French, obviously. Then we officially have started our conversation."

The three began working busily.

* * *

Morning Break

Associated Student Body Office

10:38 AM

"You people are so unorganized!" Dwight said angrily, "I just need the paperwork to start a new club."

"I'm trying to find it, Dwight," Nicole Adams, ASB secretary, replied, "You do know that you need to have at least five people in your club for it to be recognized by ASB, right?"

"Of course I do. And I have five people."

"Alright," Nicole said as she located the forms.

"Awesome," Dwight muttered, "Dumbledore's Army shall be born very shortly."

* * *

English IV

Room 105

11:30 AM

"Alright, class, take out your copies of _Beowulf_."

Stanley Hudson ignored these instructions and continued to work on his crossword puzzle. He was glad that he sat in the back of the classroom, since he wouldn't be noticed this way. Stanley wasn't a slacker; in fact, he had already finished _Beowulf _while the rest of the class was still on the opening pages. This class was so slow paced that it was almost a joke. He should have applied for to be in the AP English class.

Stanley was wearily excited for college next year, although he hoped it wouldn't be an extension of high school. Stanley wanted to take classes that actually interested him and be around people who weren't complete airheads, two things that he hoped college would bring him. He just had to continue to get through his last year of high school.

* * *

Lunch

Picnic Tables Outside of Cafeteria

12:00 PM

Jim, Pam, and Oscar sat at their usual table, one of the small square ones. Pam opened her French onion sunchips as Oscar took a bite out of his sandwich. A few minutes later, they were joined by Mark.

"I thought you guys had intramurals at lunch this week, " Oscar commented to Mark and Jim.

"We do, but our team doesn't play today," Jim explained.

"Oh. Hey, when is the deadline for this issue of the newspaper again?" asked Oscar.

"Sometime next week."

Inside of the cafeteria, Holly paid for her food. She was just about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Michael greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Holly-lujah. Good to see you."

Holly laughed, "So tell me, how's the cafeteria food here?"

"Oh, it's not bad at all. I buy it every day. One of the best –"

"Michael!" Jan called impatiently from a few feet away, "Come on!"

Jan gave Holly a look. Holly in turn looked nervous.

"Gotta run," Michael told Holly, "But I'll see you around, ok?"

Holly smiled, "Yeah, see you."

* * *

Passing Period

Sophomore Hallway

2:05 PM

"Some people think they're always right," Andy sang, "Others are quiet and uptight."

"Hey, Oscar," Andy said as they walked down the hallway, "You ever listen to The Strokes?"

"No," Oscar replied.

"How about you, Tuna? The Strokes?"

"They're pretty cool," Jim said.

"They totally _rock_. They're one of the Nard-Dog's favorite bands. Well, I'll catch you guys later."

Andy went in the direction the Biology Lab as Jim and Oscar made their way into the performing arts building for drama.

* * *

After School

Student Parking Lot

3:45 PM

"And it's total crap," Jan was saying, "I have no desire to do that history project. What a waste of my time! Michael, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Michael looked startled, "Yeah, of course I was ."

"You better not be thinking about that new girl. The blond one who you were with in the Cafeteria."

"Chill out. I wasn't," Michael lied.

"Good," Jan seemed satisfied, "Because if you were into her, it'd be exactly like that Taylor Swift music video, the one where the guy leaves the hot, popular girl for the total loser. Don't even think about her, Michael."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Remember Jim's roommate Mark from season two? That's the same guy who eats lunch with Jim, Pam, and Oscar.

Songs referenced this time around: Andy is singing "You Only Live Once" by The Stokes, and Jan is talking about "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

AP US History

Room 215

8: 15 AM

"Now," Mr. Johnson said, "Who's going to start our discussion off today…Jan, how about you? Tell us about FDR's New Deal."

Jan stared at him blankly, "What?"

"Give us some details about President Roosevelt's response to the Great Depression. It was in your reading last night."

"I don't know," Jan said blatantly. She looked bored.

Mr. Johnson was surprised at Jan's attitude. She was one of his top students.

"Well, than who can fill you in? How about," he paused and considered the rest of the class, "Rodney?"

"It was a series of economic programs designed to revitalize the economy…"

* * *

Passing Period

Second Floor Hallway

8:45 AM

"Jim. Hey Jim," Kevin said.

"Yeah?" Jim replied.

"Our team's playing today," Kevin grinned slyly, "Notify the others."

* * *

Geometry

Room 301

9:00 AM

"Holly dolly?" Michael asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow your compass?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I hate this angle measurement stuff."

"I'm ok at it. Want help?"

"Yeppers, that'd be awesome."

Holly explained the concept to Michael, and he soon got the idea. They both finished their work early.

"So," Michael said, "Do you like it here so far?"

"It seems good so far," Holly replied, "It sort of hard adjusting, though."

"I bet," Michael sympathized.

"I think I'll join a club, to meet some more people," she said, "Any suggestions?"

Michael thought for a second, "Well, there's this senior, Dwight, - he's an idiot, but we're kind of

friends - who just started some Harry Potter club. I dunno if you're into that."

Holly nodded, "Or I was thinking of maybe seeing if I could join the newspaper staff. I like to write."

"Newspaper. Yeah," Michael chuckled uncertainly, "I actually know the editor really well."

Holly didn't pick up on Michael's nervous tone, "Oh, really? Maybe you could talk to her for me then – see if there are any open positions or something, or if they even need another reporter. I mean, if you don't mind…I totally don't want to force you into anything."

"No, no. Of course I'd talk to her for you," Michael decided to change the subject, "Hey, you know who else is on the newspaper staff? Jim Halpert. He's a really cool guy."

"Oh yeah?" Holly smiled, "He's in my French class."

Michael laughed, "Small world."

Just then, the bell rang, and students quickly filed out of the classroom.

"Homework, page 245, don't forget," Ms. G reminded them.

"Bye, Mike," Holly said.

"Catch you later, Hollygram."

* * *

Morning Break

Principal Ed Truck's Office

10:30 AM

"Mr. Truck?" Angela asked, after knocking, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes. Come in, Angela."

Angela entered the office and sat down primly in one of the chairs that faced his desk.

"I heard the news yesterday, and I wanted to congratulate you, Angela," Ed Truck said, "On your acceptance to Georgetown University."

Angela smiled politely, "Thank you."

* * *

Algebra I

Room 311

10:45 AM

Ryan sat in his desk, his notebook open in front of him. He had yet to take any notes today; he already knew these concepts. He had learned them last year. Ryan sighed. Algebra was so easy that it was boring. He really should have taken the geometry readiness test and gotten out of this class.

On second thought, though, he would rather be here. He would rather be bored than have to work his ass off. Plus, he could totally imagine Kelly's reaction to him being placed in geometry.

"_Ohmigosh, you're so smart, Ryan. That's awesome! Everybody, guess what? I have the smartest boyfriend ever!"_

It would just give her something else to talk about. And God knew, Kelly already talked so much. It drove Ryan crazy.

* * *

Passing Period

Third Floor Hallway

10:50 AM

"Holly!" Michael called her name.

She turned around and grinned, "Hi Mike."

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Religion," she replied, "You?"

"English," Michael replied, "We can walk to the second floor together, then."

Holly smiled. They made their way down the stairs.

"Michael!" Both Michael and Holly turned around at the voice that came from behind them. Holly saw a tall boy whose face was framed by big wire rimmed glasses. He was wearing a black shirt with a telephone box on it, jeans, and red converse.

"Dwight," Michael said, narrowing his eyes, "Why do you have free dress?"

Dwight grinned, "Science fair winner. C'mon, Michael, even the honorable mentions get free dress today. I, of course, got –"

"We know, we know," Michael rolled his eyes, "You got first place. Are you ever going to shut up about that?"

Dwight suddenly turned to Holly, "Who are you?"

"That's Holly. She just moved here. Holly, this is Dwight."

"Hi, Dwight," Holly said.

"Hi. Anyway, Michael, I have good news."

"Hurry up and spit it out, then."

"Toby's transferring."

"What? Really? Yes!" Michael cheered. He turned to Holly and explained, "Toby Flederson. Total loser. He'd be your worst nightmare if you ever met him. He takes all the fun out of the word "fun," which I didn't even think was possible until I met him."

"Wow," Holly said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you won't have to meet him, though. It must be hard enough for you, being the new kid, and you sure don't need him around to make your life any worse."

"Mhm. Well, I'll see you guys around," Holly said as they reached her classroom.

"Bye, Hol," Michael replied.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Dwight said.

"What?" Michael asked Dwight as they continued down the hallway.

"It's German for goodbye," Dwight explained.

Michael rolled his eyes, "People either take French or Spanish for their foreign language, Dwight. Get with the program."

Dwight ignored him, "You're going to be at intramurals today, right?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"My team takes on Kevin's. We're going to win, obviously."

"This I want to see. I'll be there if Jan doesn't have other plans for me."

* * *

Lunch

Gymnasium

12:00 PM

The bleachers were about half full, with people sitting in clumps of four or five. The two teams huddled on opposite sides of the basketball court. The game was set to begin in a few moments.

Kevin's team consisted of Jim, Mark, a junior named Sean who was in Kevin's study hall, and a third sophomore named Alex. They were pretty good; Jim and Alex had played JV basketball, and the others weren't bad.

Dwight's team was made up of his cousin Mose, a tiny freshman who was always eying the ball suspiciously, and Dwight's three friends from physic's class. Their names were John Bryers, Melvin Frohike, and Richard Langly, but everyone called them by their last names: Bryers, Frohike, and Langly.

A whistle blew; the game was about to begin.

Jim was the first person to grab the ball. Pam grinned from the bleachers. Jim dribbled for a few moments and then passed the ball to Mark, who quickly scored despite Langley's attempts at blocking him.

"Objection!" Dwight shouted, "Jim traveled!"

"Suck it, Dwight," Kevin said flatly.

Alex passed the ball to Sean. Dwight threw himself at the latter in an attempt to get the ball and ended up hitting the ground stomach first. Sean, in turn, looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be afraid or laugh. He just stood there for a few second, holding the ball. That was when Mose sneaked up behind him and grabbed the ball.

"Sean!" Kevin yelled irritably.

Mose dribbled, looking to his left and right suspiciously. He went to make a basket, but Jim blocked it and stole the ball.

"Foul!" Dwight yelled, "That was so clearly a foul!"

And so it went for another thirty minutes. The final score was 25-10, with Kevin's team taking the win.

* * *

Passing Period

Junior Hallway

2:25 PM

"Michael!" Jan called from behind him.

He cringed inwardly and then turned around, "Hey Jan."

"Missed you at lunch, babe."

"Yeah. Well, Dwight lost."

"I don't know why everyone even thought to expect anything else. You should have stayed with me."

Michael nodded.

"Hey Jan?" he asked timidly a few moments later.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need any more newspaper writers?"

"I don't really care," Jan sighed, "Yes. Sure. It might make less work for me. Why, _you're_ not going to write…are you?"

"Nah. I have a friend in my Geometry class who wants to."

"Well, tell him to show up at a meeting. I think Wallace said we're having one soon."

"When?"

"I don't know, Michael. _Soon_."

* * *

After School

Back Entrance to Saint Therese

3:45 PM

Meredith sat on the curb of the sidewalk behind the school. She pulled out a box of cigarettes from her pocket, lit one, and began to smoke.

She had been sitting there for a few moments when she heard footsteps. She sighed, hoping it wasn't a teacher or one of those judgmental Campus Ministry snots.

Ryan Howard suddenly appeared next to her. Meredith didn't know his name, but she had seen him around before. He went out with that loudmouth freshman.

"What are you staring at?" she asked bluntly.

"I…" he looked nervous, "Nothing. Sorry."

"Chill out, kid," Meredith replied calmly, "I'm not going to beat you up or anything."

"What brand?" he nodded at her cigarette.

"Morleys. You want one?"

Ryan hesitated, "No, I'm good."

Meredith shrugged, "Probably just as well. I don't want to get in trouble for giving some freshman a smoke. Now beat it."

Ryan walked in the direction of the bus stop, leaving Meredith alone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Dwight's three friends, Bryers, Frohike, and Langly, are a nod to The Lone Gunmen on_ The X-Files_. That show is my new addiction! Also, Meredith is smoking the same type of cigarettes as the Cigarette Smoking Man from the F_iles_, but don't read too much into that.

Oh, and the telephone box on Dwight's shirt is the TARDIS from _Doctor Who_. That's The Doctor's time machine, for anyone who may not be familiar with the show.

On a completely unrelated note, have you hugged your review button lately?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

AP English IV

Room 112

8:15 AM

Angela stared blankly at the novel in front of her. Her class was in the middle of reading _Jane Eyre_, but the words in front of her were the furthest things on her mind. How, she asked herself bitterly, could she be expected to focus at a time like this?

She had been accepted to Georgetown. It was her dream school, and she had been overjoyed upon receiving her acceptance letter. It meant that she could have one of the things that she wanted most. But with the events that had happened over the weekend, none of that meant anything anymore. All of her hard work, all of her stellar grades had proved to be worthless. She couldn't go to Georgetown anymore with what had occurred that weekend. Her acceptance letter was useless now.

So she stared down at the novel, probably on the wrong page, reflecting on the fact that her hopes and aspirations had been shattered.

* * *

A Capella Coir

Performing Arts Building

9:00 AM

"Kelly?" Erin asked in between songs, "Are you alright?"

Erin was concerned; her normally bubbly and talkative friend had been quiet and somber for the majority of the day thus far.

"I'm so mad!" Kelly blurted out angrily. This attracted the attention of Andy, who looked up in surprise at his friend's outburst.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, joining them.

"Ryan and I were supposed to hang out this weekend. We were going to go to the Steamtown Mall. But he canceled at the last minute. That's the second time in a row that he's done that!"

"Oh, Kelly," Erin said sadly.

"He's so full of excuses about why he can't make it to whatever we're supposed to be doing. It's like he doesn't want to spend time with me," Kelly whimpered, looking heartbroken.

"You deserve better than that, Kelly. That's not how you treat a lady," Andy said.

"I guess," Kelly replied, "Ugh, I hate crying! I'm not wearing waterproof mascara. This is going to be a disaster!"

* * *

Morning Break

Sophomore Hallway

10:30 AM

"I liked _Alice in Wonderland_," Jim spoke to Pam and Oscar about the movie they had seen that weekend.

"It was alright, but it wasn't very true to the original story," Pam replied. Oscar nodded in agreement.

"Anything that Tim Burton does is decent, though," Pam added, "You still need to see _Edward Scissorhands_, Jim. It's _so_ good."

Jim grinned, "You've been saying that ever since that day I told you I'd never seen it."

Pam was about to say something in response when she saw a familiar face walking down the hallway, alone.

"Hey, Holly!" Pam called out cheerfully.

Holly smiled and walked towards them, "Hi, guys."

"Oscar, Holly. Holly, Oscar," Jim introduced the two to one another, "I don't know if you two have met."

"Hi," Oscar said.

Holly smiled again, "Hi."

"You just transferred here?" Oscar asked.

"Yep," Holly replied.

"I was just telling Jim what a tragedy it is that he still hasn't seen _Edward Scissorhands_," Pam told Holly.

"What!" Holly exclaimed, "It's practically a classic!"

"I know, right?" Pam agreed.

"I have it on DVD," Holly said to Jim, "I'll lend it to you. You could write about it for the movie review thing that we have to do for French."

"No excuses, Halpert," Pam grinned at him, "You're watching it."

* * *

AP US History

11:00 AM

Room 2:15

"Alright everybody," Mr. Johnson said, "Projects are due today, as you're well aware. Put them on your desks."

He walked around the room, collecting everybody's completed work.

"Jan?" he asked, "Where's yours?"

"I don't have it."

"Well, unfortunately you're out of luck. No late work."

Jan shrugged carelessly, "I didn't even do it."

* * *

Lunch

Newspaper Meeting

12:05 PM

Jim, Oscar, and the rest of the newspaper reporters gathered in Mr. Wallace's English classroom as they waited for the meeting to begin. They were missing Jan, their editor-in-chief.

"Well, Jan or no Jan, we have to start," David Wallace was well liked by the student body. He was easy-going and honest. He dedicated himself to what he did and encouraged his students to do the same.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Holly entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Holly," Mr. Wallace said, "I'm glad you made it."

Holly nodded, "Sorry I'm late."

"That's fine. My classroom is kind of hidden away. Everybody, this is Holly, and she's our newest staff writer."

Several "Hi, Holly"s could be heard as Holly sat down next to Jim.

"Anyway," Mr. Wallace continued, "We have about a week until our deadline, so it's everybody's favorite part of the process: crunch time."

Several people groaned.

He chucked, "Don't worry, guys, we actually don't have that much work left for this issue. Everybody's turned in their articles, so that's good, and – hi Jan."

Jan joined him in the front of the room, making no comment about the fact that she was nearly fifteen minutes late. Jim thought this was really odd – usually Jan was strict about everyone getting to meetings on time.

Mr. Wallace continued to talk. Jan's eyes suddenly fell on Holly, and she gave the sophomore an icy stare.

"Anything you'd like to add, Jan?" Mr. Wallace asked.

"Oh, I think you've covered it all," she replied, eyes still on Holly.

"Alright then, everyone. Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

Everyone began to file out of the classroom. Jan was last, and when she had entered the hallway she called out to Holly.

"Hey, you!" she said.

Holly turned around, wondering if that had been meant for her.

Jan approached her, "I don't know what you're playing at, but stay away from my boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Holly said nervously.

"Oh, don't act stupid. I've seen the way he looks at you, and how you look when you're talking to him. Just get this through your little head: he's mine. We've been dating for over a year. He might be a little infatuated with you, but he sure as hell isn't going to leave me for you. Me? I've got status," Jan laughed derisively, "You? You're nobody. You're a nervous looking new girl with hardly any friends. Never in a million years would Michael ever want you. I don't see who would. So just remember: he's mine."

Jan left, and Holly was alone. She leaned against the wall to Mr. Wallace's classroom, shaking.

"Hey, Holly have you seen Oscar?" Pam asked as walked towards her in the hallway, "We have this project – Holly, are you alright?"

"I…" Holly began, and her voice trailed off.

"You look so upset, and you're really pale," Pam worried, "What did Jan say to you?"

"She basically told me to stay away from Michael. I don't think she's my biggest fan," She said with a half smile, trying to brighten up a bit in an effort to mask her feelings.

"She kind of scares me. She's always been wound so tight, like she would kill you if you make any sort of mistake. But lately she's been acting different, almost the opposite of how she used to be. Anyway, I'm sorry she said that to you. It seems uncalled for."

"Thanks Pam. It normally wouldn't get to me so much, but it…it reminded me of something else," Holly replied. Pam wondered if Holly was going to elaborate, but she didn't. The bell rang, and they made their way to French.

* * *

AP Government

Room 108

2:00 PM

"Frohike, you should join Dumbledore's Army," Dwight told his friend, "I think you'd like it."

"_Harry Potter_'s alright," he agreed.

"_Harry Potter_ ought to be burned, and JK Rowling should be excommunicated," Angela interjected sullenly.

Angela's friend Julia nodded in agreement, "Besides, _Twilight_ is much more appropriate."

"Did I ask either of you?" Dwight asked, annoyed. Angela Martin and her annoying little Campus Ministry minions would be the death of him.

"Well, you carry on about your opinions in such a loud, obnoxious manner. Pardon us if we'd like to share a different point of view," Angela snapped.

"Fine. You gave me your opinion on my opinion, and now I'm going to give you my opinion on your opinion. First of all, Rowling shouldn't be excommunicated, that's ridiculous. Secondly, anyone who thinks _Twilight_ is even halfway decent has clearly been drinking too much wine at mass."

Frohike laughed.

"It's not just wine," Angela seethed, "It's the blood of our Lord Jes –"

"Something wrong, Ms. Martin?" their teacher asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"No, sir. I'm sorry," Angela glared at Dwight and then resumed her note taking.

* * *

After School

Guidance Counselor's Office

3:15 PM

Angela knocked on the door to Ms. Darryn's office. The counselor looked up from her computer.

"Come in, Angela," she said warmly, "I heard you got into Georgetown. Congratulations."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think I'll be able to go to Georgetown anymore."

"Why?" Ms. Darryn looked concerned.

"My mother lost her job. We can't afford it anymore."

"Oh, Angela, there are forms for that. You'll want to make a Special Circumstances appeal…"

Angela smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

Author's Notes:

What Holly didn't elaborate about with Pam_ will_ be elaborated on in future chapters. I'll give you guys a little tidbit of information, though: it has to do with why she left Nashua.

Dwight/Angela - the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Haha.

Also, if anyone has any requests for Stanley's character in this, let me know. I have a few ideas for him, but none are really solid.

Reviews make my day =).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

French II

Room 214

8:12 AM

"Where's Jim?" Holly asked Pam.

"He texted me this morning. He's sick."

"Oh."

"So do you like it here so far?"

Holly nodded, "It's nice. My mom and brother and I finally completely finished unpacking. Makes it so much easier to find stuff."

Pam laughed, "I bet."

"Have you lived here in Scranton your whole life?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. I grew up here," Pam smiled, "With Jim."

"Aww," Holly grinned.

"It's been great. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. "

"That's awesome."

"Yeah. So how about you? Why'd you move?"

Holly's face darkened.

"Holly?" Pam asked, quickly realizing that she had asked the wrong question, "Are you alright? Forget I said anything; we don't have to talk about it."

"No. No, it's fine. Um, my mom got a new job."

"Oh, cool," Pam paused for a second and then clarified, "Well, moving must have been hard. But it's cool that you moved here. I'm glad you did."

Holly smiled, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Passing Period

9:04 AM

Senior Hallway

Dwight walked down the hallway, not paying much attention to where he was going. The newest _Fables _comic had been released that morning. He practically been late to school in order to get it, and he was completely absorbed in it as he walked down the stairs and right into Angela.

"Excuse me!" she said, annoyed.

He looked up, "Oh. Sorry."

"You should watch where you're going. You're acting like a safety hazard."

"I'm currently reading the newest issue of one of the most amazing comics ever, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand that. And I object to being referred to as a safety hazard. "

Angela looked frustrated, "Move out of my way, Dwight! I have much more important things to worry about right now than you and your comic books."

She marched passed him. He shook his head as if to indicate that he had been right about her not understanding.

* * *

Morning Break

First Floor Hallway

10:02 AM

Stanley Hudson walked swiftly down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Stanley –" a friend called out.

"Catch you later," Stanley replied, "Pretzel Tuesday is the only good thing about this school, and I'm not going to miss it."

* * *

A Capella Choir

Performing Arts Building

11:15 AM

"Are you going to Spring Fling?" Kelly asked Erin and Andy.

"Probably," Erin replied.

Andy nodded, "There's someone I want to ask."

Erin looked sad upon hearing that, but the other two didn't notice.

"Ooh, who?" Kelly demanded.

Andy smiled, "Not telling."

Kelly grinned, "Hate you. Anyway, I hope Ryan will go with me."

* * *

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:10 PM

"Hey!" Michael greeted Holly cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"So what's up?" he asked as they paid for their food.

"Oh, nothing crazy exciting. I'm buying this and then I'm off to sit with Pam and Oscar and Mark outside."

"Nice," Michael nodded.

"Yeah. It's so nice to have friends to sit with at lunch. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find that as the new kid when I first came here."

Michael nodded again, "Gotta have a lunch crew. One of the essentials of high school life."

"Definitely," Holly smiled at Michael as they reached the cafeteria exit, "I'll see you around, ok?"

Michael grinned, "For sure. Catch you later, Hollygram."

* * *

AP Chemistry

Room 320

2:00 PM

"We'll be going over Stoichiometry today," Mr. Mendel told his students. His eyes swiftly surveyed the room, "Jan. Bring your phone up here."

"What?" Jan objected, "I didn't even have it out."

Phyllis shook her head in disbelief.

"No complaining. Bring it up here, now."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious. Phone, now."

"Fuck you," Jan muttered as she brought her phone up to him.

"Go to the office, Jan. "

"Fine!" Jan shouted angrily, "But you're an asshole, and your class is a joke."

She left the room angrily.

* * *

After School

Back Entrance to Saint Therese

3:10 PM

Meredith sat on the curb, phone in hand. She glanced up when she heard someone approaching.

"You again," she said to Ryan.

"Me again," he nodded.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Trying to get away from my girlfriend."

"You go out with that girl who never shuts up."

Ryan sighed, "Yep."

"Well, what makes you think she won't find you here?" Meredith demanded.

"She would never come here. She doesn't think it's safe. Plus, the front entrance is a lot nicer."

"No one ever really comes this way. I basically had it to myself, until you decided to show up all the time."

Ryan shrugged. Meredith pulled her phone out again, indicating that the conversation was over.

* * *

After School

Guidance Counselor's Office

3:45 PM

Mr. Truck glanced at the clock, "Jan was supposed to be there at 3:10. She's over a half-hour late."

Ms. Darryn nodded. She glanced at the other person in the room, "David, are you alright?"

"I know some course of action needs to be taken. She's been acting out and ignoring her responsibilities. I know it needs to be done, Elizabeth, but I don't like the thought of removing her as editor."

"Her grades are slipping, and she used several expletives in her chemistry class today. She isn't fit to have the responsibilities that she holds," Mr. Truck replied.

"I'm not arguing with that," Mr. Wallace said, "I just wish it wasn't –"

The door opened, and Jan walked in.

"Jan," Ms. Darryn greeted her, "Have a seat."

"Ms. Levinson, your behavior as of late has been appalling," Mr. Truck began.

"Just because you don't like the way I've been acting doesn't necessarily mean there's anything wrong with it," Jan said casually.

"Jan, your grades are slipping," Ms. Darryn said, concerned.

"I know," she replied, looking unaffected.

"We feel that, in light of your recent actions, you should no longer be editor of the school newspaper," Mr. Wallace said.

Jan's face clouded, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Ms. Levinson!" Ed Truck exclaimed.

"You know what, fine!_ Fine_. You won't last two weeks without me, Wallace. The newspaper is practically a freaking joke, anyway, the way Truck here censors every other article, and –"

"Jan, that's enough."

"Whatever. Are we done?"

"You have a week's worth of detention, to be served in my office, after school starting tomorrow," Mr. Truck said, "You may leave now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

English I

Room 202

8:05 AM

"You never called me back," Kelly accused Ryan as she slipped into her desk.

"Sorry. I got sidetracked by homework. What's up?"

"I just was wondering if we were going to the Spring Fling. We never really talked about it."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks from Friday."

"Let me check to make sure nothing's going on then."

"But if you're free you'll go with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryan said quickly.

* * *

Morning Break

Sophomore Hallway

10:15 AM

"If she's going under I can hold my breath till the sky comes back, or drown like a rat," Andy sang as he closed his locker.

He noticed Holly walking in his direction.

"Hey, you're Holly, right?" he inquired friendly.

She smiled, "Yeah. Hi."

"Andy Bernard. Nice to meet you. So you're kind of new around here, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Hey, was that MGMT you were singing a second ago?"

Andy's face lit up, "It totally was! I love those guys."

"Me too."

"They're definitely awesome . Have you heard their new album?"

Holly made a face, "I can't get into it, and that kind of bums me out, since I liked their first one so much."

"Oh, 'Flash Delirium' is my jam. Maybe it'll grow on you. Anyway, see you around."

* * *

Religious Studies I

Room 216

11:00 AM

"He's putting me off, Erin. I could totally tell. He thinks I'm dense or something, but I picked up on it. It was obvious he didn't want to go to the dance," Kelly vented.

"That's hard," Erin sympathized.

She nodded, "It's like, if you don't want to be with me, why don't you just break up with me? I mean, I totally, totally don't want things to end with him. I like him so much, which is kind of ridiculous considering what a jerk he is. I don't know, this situation just totally sucks."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Who do you think Andy is going to ask to the Spring Fling?" Erin asked tentatively.

"I dunno – ohmigosh, do you _like_ him?" Kelly whispered excitedly.

Erin blushed, "Maybe."

Kelly grinned, "I totally should've guessed. You know, this is going to be awesome. Ryan and I are like tragic lovers, kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but you guys could be like Mr. Schuester and the guidance counselor from _Glee_. Awesome!"

* * *

Lunch

Room 212

12:05 AM

"Hi Mr. Wallace," Jim said as he entered the classroom.

"Hi Jim. Thanks for coming. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I asked you here."

Jim grinned, "Yeah, a little."

He smiled for a second and then became serious, "A few days ago some things occurred, and they'll affect the newspaper. Long story short, I need a new editor."

Jim looked surprised, "A new editor? Jan stepped down?"

"It was complicated, Jim, and I really shouldn't share all the details with you, but Mr. Truck and Ms. Darryn and I met with her after school one day."

Jim nodded.

"Would you be interested in stepping up? You're really the next logical choice."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I think you'd be good."

Jim thought for a second, "Ok. I'll do it."

* * *

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:10 PM

"What's on the agenda for the next meeting?" Christina asked Angela.

"We need to begin organizing the Spring Blood Drive," she replied.

Alicia nodded in agreement, "We need to protect what's ours. I overheard ASB saying that they were going to take over blood drives."

"That's ridiculous," Angela snapped, "Campus ministry has always done blood drives."

The others nodded.

"So have you girls made your final decisions yet?" Julia asked.

"Notre Dame," Alicia smiled, "I committed yesterday."

"I'm stuck between Chestnut Hill and Drexel," Christina replied.

"I've yet to hear from Georgetown," Angela replied. And it was true. She hadn't heard from Georgetown in regards to financial aid yet. The wait was killing her. She knew that it was out of her hands now and that there was nothing she could do but wait, and she hated that.

* * *

Drama

Performing Arts Building

2:00 PM

"Michael, come over after school," Jan said as their classmates were performing a skit.

"I can't. Sorry," he looked nervous.

"Why the hell not?"

"I have a geometry test. Someone from the class and I put together a study group, and we're studying today."

Jan rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Michael, I aced geometry."

"I know."

"I could give you some private lessons," Jan smirked suggestively.

Michael looked uncomfortable.

"Who is it that you're studying with, anyway?" she demanded suddenly.

"Um."

"Oh, it's _her_, isn't it?" Jan sounded disgusted.

"Who?" Michael pretended to not know who his girlfriend was talking about, hoping that she would drop the subject.

"Damn it, Michael. You know exactly who I'm talking about. I thought I told you to stay away from that stupid new girl."

"She's not stupid," Michael muttered.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Jan scowled. They ignored each other for the rest of the class.

* * *

After School

First Floor Hallway

3:10 PM

"Hi Mike," Holly said cheerfully.

"Hey," he smiled, "Let me grab some stuff from my locker, and then we can get crackin'. Meet you in the library?"

"Sure."

Michael headed up the stairs and Holly stepped outside. She walked in the direction of the library.

"Hey!" an angry voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw Jan, who looked furious.

"Apparently you need a lesson in what 'stay away from my boyfriend' means," Jan glared at her.

"We're just friends. Nothing's going on."

Jan rolled her eyes, "I call bullshit. The way he's always thinking about you, always talking about you, you're hardly just friends."

"Well, I can't make you believe something you obviously don't want to believe. All I can say is that Michael and I aren't anything more than friends."

Suddenly, Jan's hand flew up and hit the side of Holly's face, "What the hell do you take me for, stupid?"

"Hey Jan," a third voice yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Both girls turned around and saw Michael. Jan looked livid, and Holly's face had a red mark on it.

"Go away, Jan," Michael said.

"Like I'm going to leave you alone with her! Jesus Christ, Michael, you're such an ungrateful looser. I've dated you for two years. It was against my better judgment, but I did it anyway. Everyone in the school was going on about how I was too good for you, that I was light-years ahead of you. But I dated you _anyway_, and you betray me for some girl who pops up out of the middle of freaking nowhere."

"Newsflash, Jan," Michael yelled, "No one thinks you're better than me anymore! Everyone thinks you've gone off the deep end!"

"Screw you, Michael," Jan sneered. She looked at Holly again, "And screw you, too, slut."

"Shut up! Don't call her that!" Michael screamed.

Jan ignored him, "I'm through with you, Michael. Don't call me or talk to me ever again, because you and I are done!"

Jan left. Michael didn't follow her.

"Holly?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Michael, I…do you care if we don't study today? I kind of just need to go home."

"Course not. I…see you later, Hollypop."

"Bye Michael."

* * *

I like this chapter, but to quote Holly in "Business Ethics," "it's gonna be insaaane." Or, it was insane.

Oh, and songs:

"Of Moons, Birds & Monsters" - MGMT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

English II

Room 206

8:12 AM

"So I'm going to be editor now," Jim concluded as he finished telling his story to Pam and Mark.

Pam grinned proudly, "Nice."

"Wonder why Jan left," Mark commented.

"I heard she got suspended," Jim said, "Not sure for what, though."

"She's been acting pretty weird recently," Pam remarked, "Sort of wild and crazy, not caring about school anymore."

"Wow," Mark said, "Total 180."

* * *

Passing Period

Second Floor Hallway

8:55 AM

"Hey Hollygram," Michael said cheerfully. He had been a little worried after her what had happened yesterday. He hoped that she was alright.

She continued walking.

"Holly?" Michael called again. But she didn't turn around and kept walking until she reached the stairs.

Michael guessed she hadn't heard him and made his way to his next class.

* * *

AP Government

Room 108

9:25 AM

"We aren't in second grade," Dwight muttered under his breath to nobody in particular, "We can pick out our own partners for a research project."

He was particularly annoyed because he had been assigned to work with Angela Martin.

"We should set up a time to discuss this project," Angela said authoritatively, "And choose a topic, and outline who will be doing what work."

"Fine," Dwight grumbled, "Library after school. Be there."

The bell rang, and Dwight swiftly made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

Morning Break

Picnic Tables Outside of Cafeteria

10:10 AM

Andy sat at a table, strumming the ukulele he held as he sang. Erin sat next to him, grinning happily.

"This is our fate, I'm yours," he finished singing.

"I love that song," Erin said.

"So does the Nard Dog," Andy said, "Anyway, Erin, I have an important question for you."

"You do?"

Andy nodded, "The Spring Fling is coming up, and it's a fun shindig. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Erin smiled, looking euphoric, "I'd love to."

* * *

Advanced Algebra II

Room 311

11:30 AM

Kevin was one of the first people to finish the class work that day. People thought Kevin was stupid, but math was his best subject. He was quite adept with numbers and calculations.

Kevin surveyed the room. The majority of the class was still working. Jan was gone, though. Kevin wondered what was up with that. Jan was one of those people who was hardly ever absent. She was punctual in a kind of neurotic way.

Jan always came on time. Suddenly, Kevin snickered. She always came on time…that's what she said.

* * *

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:10 PM

"Hey Holly," Michael said as he stepped next to her as they paid for their food, "How do you think you did on that geometry test?"

"Fine," Holly said stiffly.

"Yeah, I think I passed. One day I'm pretty sure co terminal angles are going to kill me, though."

Holly nodded, not looking at him, "Bye."

She left Michael alone in the cafeteria, his mouth hanging in shock. He wondered why she had been so short and distant with him all day. It was as if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. That made Michael so sad.

* * *

AP Chemistry

Room 320

1:30 PM

Phyllis had been writing formulas down in her notebook when her mind began to wander. She glanced around at her classmates, who were all taking notes on Mr. Mendel's lecture. Jan's seat was empty. Rumors were flying around about her. Some were accurate, and others weren't. Phyllis knew the truth, though.

Jan had gotten into a fight with Michael after school yesterday and had been suspended as a result. Phyllis reflected on this and concluded that it was a kind of culmination of Jan's strange and wild behavior as of late.

Phyllis couldn't help but wonder at the way Jan had been acting. The girl had had everything – good grades, social skills, editorship of the school paper, a steady boyfriend (even if the boy in question was Michael Scott). Phyllis knew a lot of girls in their grade would love to be in that position. Jan had had all of that, and she had thrown it all away.

Phyllis was glad she didn't have drama like that in her own life. Sure, it was interesting to watch, but having to actually deal with it would be another story all together.

* * *

After School

First Floor Hallway

3:10 PM

Jim walked though the hall, going in the direction of the exit. He was going to meet Pam, who was in the library. They would spend time together for a bit after they left school. He continued walking until he came across Michael on the front steps of the school, looking miserable.

"Hey Michael," Jim said.

"Hi," Michael said forlornly.

"Everything ok, man?"

Michael sighed, "Jan ruined my life, basically. I'm pretty sure she made the coolest girl in the world hate me. This is so sucky."

"Who did Jan make hate you?"

"Holly. C'mon, Jimbo, get with the program. Who else would fit the description of coolest girl in the world?"

Jim nodded, "Should've known. Have you tried talking to Holly?"

"That's the problem. Holly won't have a conversation with me anymore. Probably all because Jan was a crazy psycho to her. Or maybe I pissed her off somehow. I don't know."

"Maybe give her a bit of space for awhile," Jim suggested. He thought that that he or Pam could possibly talk to Holly and see what was up, but he thought it would be better if he didn't tell Michael this.

Michael looked skeptical, "Maybe. But I don't want to give her too much space for too long or she might forget about me. Anyway, thanks for hanging with me, Jim. You're a cool guy."

* * *

Andy's singing and ukulele act was inspired by all the people at my high school who went around with ukuleles. Haha, I'm going to miss that next year.

Songs in this chapter:

"I'm Yours" - Jason Mraz


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

English II

Room 206

8:30 AM

Jim was telling Pam about the conversation he'd had with Michael the previous afternoon, "I've never seen him so down before, Beasley. It was kind of depressing."

"I guess he's had a lot going on, with Jan going crazy and Holly acting the way she was towards him. It doesn't make sense to me, Jim. Michael and Holly were such good friends."

"Maybe they could still be friends…"

"Are you suggesting we do something?"

"Well, Holly is our friend. And Michael is," Jim paused, "kind of our friend."

Pam nodded, "I'll talk to Holly. Maybe I can see what's up."

* * *

Passing Period

Second Floor Hallway

8:50 AM

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone," Kelly sang as she dropped off some books in her locker, "I keep waiting for you but you never come."

"Is this in my head, I don't know what to think," Andy's voice joined her.

Kelly smiled upon seeing her friend, "It's a love story, baby just say yes. So how are you, Andy?"

"Good, good. On my way to biology. What's up with you?"

"Oh, not too much," Kelly suddenly grinned, "So Erin told me you asked her to the Spring Fling. This is so exciting! My best guy friend is going out with my best girl friend."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say we're going out just yet."

"But you will be soon enough. She's crazy about you, you know," Kelly paused, "Oh man, I shouldn't have said that. If Erin found out she'd kill me."

Andy smiled, "Well, don't worry. I won't tell her you said anything."

"Yay! But don't forget I said it, Andy, because it is true. You guys would make such a sweet couple."

* * *

Government

Room 106

9:00 AM

"I heard Jan got suspended," a girl sitting in front of Stanley whispered.

"Duh, that's old news."

"I wasn't talking to you, Packer," the girl rolled her eyes.

Todd Packer ignored his classmate and continued, "Now, the real news is that Jim Halpert replaced Jan as editor of the paper. Man, who has two thumbs and doesn't think that that loser will last ten seconds?"

"You two ever going to stop talking?" Stanley grumbled. He couldn't care less about Jim or Jan or newspapers. One of the things he couldn't stand about being in high school, particularly at a small school like this one, was that one single person's business became everybody's business. And Stanley really had no desire to know everything about other people's problems. He wanted to do his crossword puzzles, pay attention in class, and graduate as soon as he could. He didn't care if Jan had gotten suspended. He had his own focus: it was called study, get good grades, and go to college.

* * *

Morning Break

Sophomore Hallway

10:35 AM

"Hey Halpert," Pam said as she reached Jim's locker.

"Hey," he replied as he closed his locker.

"I think Oscar's looking for you," she told him.

"I've got newspaper stuff to do," Jim said, "We've got all the articles in and now we need to edit. Can you tell Oscar I'll meet up with him later?"

"Sure. And meanwhile maybe I'll go and try to find Holly."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later, Beasley," Jim said and walked in the direction of Mr. Wallace's classroom.

Pam walked around the campus until she spotted Holly. She was outside sitting under a tree, alone.

"Hi," Pam said, joining her.

Holly looked up, "Hi."

"So Jan's pretty crazy, huh?" Pam asked after a few moments of quiet.

Holly smiled wistfully, "Yup, that she is."

"Are you alright? I heard she went off on you."

"I'm fine," Holly said quickly.

"You know, hypothetically, if you weren't ok, I wouldn't blame you. When Jan's mad, she can be really intense."

"Just hypothetically, it isn't necessarily Jan that has me upset."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a bit complicated," Holly began, but was interrupted by the bell, "I'll tell you more later, ok?"

Pam nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Religious Studies I

Room 216

11:00 AM

"I think I might break up with him," Kelly said to Erin suddenly.

She looked surprised, "With Ryan?"

"Yeah. I don't know, he just never talks to me anymore. He never calls me back or wants to go out on the weekends or anything. He's such a lame boyfriend. And I don't think he's got the guts to break up with me. Coward."

Erin nodded.

"I've still kind of got this thing for him, though. Like, when I can actually get him to talk to me, it's the best. I can't figure out what I want, Erin. If you were me, what would you do?"

"Me? I have zero relationship experience."

"Yeah, but you and Andy are probably going to go out soon enough."

"Well," Erin said after thinking for a few moments, "You say he never talks to you or anything anymore, and he sounds like he's not the best boyfriend. You deserve better than that, Kelly. I think I'd break up."

Kelly nodded, "It would be his loss."

"Totally."

* * *

Lunch

Library

12:15 PM

Angela glared at Dwight, "You're late."

"What are you talking about? We agreed on 12:15," Dwight retorted.

"No," Angela said, "We were supposed to meet at 12:10."

"Well, are we going to get started on our research or simply spend our time arguing?"

"I've already found several sources."

"Let me see," Dwight said. Angela handed him some papers she had printed out, "No, no. This isn't a reliable website, Angela."

"It's perfectly reliable!" Angela hissed, "It gave me a lot of valuable information."

Dwight shook his head, "Fine. We'll use it if you insist. Let's keep working and get this over with."

* * *

Biology

Room 316

1:15 PM

"Jan made it seem like Michael is crazy about me," Holly told Pam, "as much more than a friend. She said he was always talking about me and thinking about me. I do like Michael. He's my best friend here. But it's just…a lot of stuff happened back in Nashua, and I don't want to be in a relationship right now."

Pam nodded.

"I've been so cold to him, and I feel really bad about it. I saw him yesterday, and I just freaked out, you know? I didn't know what to do."

"You should talk to him, or I could for you, if you want. Things might be better once he knows what's on your mind."

"Yeah. I should do it myself, though. I owe him that."

* * *

After School

Back Entrance to Saint Therese

3:20 PM

Meredith sat on her usual spot on the curb. She was listening to her iPod contentedly.

"Well that is that and this is this," her speakers played, "Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed when the ocean met the sky."

Suddenly, she was aware of another presence. She looked up and saw Ryan.

She yanked her headphones out of her ears.

"Seriously?" she asked annoyed, "You really don't have anywhere better to go?"

He shrugged.

Meredith sighed, "I'll take that as a no."

"You act like you own this place."

"I've had it to myself for the past three years," she retorted. She put her headphones back in.

"What are you listening to?"

"Modest Mouse."

"I like their newest CD, with that song 'Dashboard' on it."

She rolled her eyes, "You're probably one of those people who hears the lead single off of the newest album and then proclaims to be their biggest fan ever, am I right?"

"No. I like some songs from _The Moon and Antarctica_, too."

"You just seem like a poser, I guess," Meredith said. She paused and then added, "I've liked them since I heard _The Lonesome Crowded West _ages ago. Jesus."

"What?"

"If someone overheard this conversation, they might think we were friends or something, which we are not. You got that?"

* * *

After School

Picnic Tables Near Cafeteria

3:30 PM

Holly approached one of the tables, "Hi Dwight."

Dwight glanced up and looked at her suspiciously, "Hello."

"Have you seen Michael around anywhere?" Holly asked.

Dwight shook his head, "He already left."

"Oh. Darn. Well, thanks."

* * *

So, it may or may not actually happen, but my goal is to have this story completed in twenty-three days. That's when I move out of state and start college =).

Next chapter will have more Michael/Holly stuff.

Songs:

"Love Story" - Taylor Swift

"Ocean Breathes Salty" - Modest Mouse


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

French II

Room 214

8:30 AM

Jim returned to his seat after he had gotten up to ask Mme. Nouveau a question. He had gotten his answer, but he didn't look too happy about it.

"What's the matter?" Pam asked him.

Jim sighed, "We're not doing anything right now. I've finished the composition we're supposed to be working on. So I asked her if I could go down to the library to work on some newspaper stuff, since we're behind and our deadline is coming up."

"And Nouveau said no?" Pam guessed.

"Yeah. She said something about needing to organize my time better."

"Sucks," Holly sympathized.

Jim nodded, "I'm just not used to doing all of this. I really don't know how Jan took all AP classes and still always found time to edit and do layout."

* * *

Passing Period

Second Floor Hallway

8:55 AM

"Hey Michael," Holly said as she passed him. She seemed tentative and hopeful.

Michael didn't acknowledge her. He continued walking, looking straight ahead.

"Mike?"

Michael looked at her, scowled, and continued to make his way down the hall.

* * *

A Capella Choir

Performing Arts Building

9:05 AM

"Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet," the group sang, "The silver sound is all around, and the colors fall like snow. The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know."

When they had finished the song, Erin looked at Andy and smiled. He grinned at her in return. The Spring Fling was coming up very soon, and it was clear that neither of them could wait.

* * *

Passing Period

Second Floor Hallway

11:03 AM

"Jim," Kevin called out in his usual flat tone, "Hey Jim."

"Hi Kev."

"Hey. Since you're editor of the paper now, can I give you a suggestion?"

"Sure," Jim said, wondering where this was going.

Kevin smiled, "Awesome. Jan never took my suggestions. Anyway, I think you should have a gossip guessing contest in each issue."

"A gossip guessing contest?"

"Yeah. Like, you take the hot news that's going around the school, and you print it in the paper, only without the names of the people involved. Then the readers have to guess who the gossip is about."

"That sounds…interesting, Kev."

"Yeah. And if they guess right and name the correct person, you could give them M&Ms or something as a prize. You should totally do it. It would be like Newspaper 2.0."

* * *

Lunch

Picnic Tables Near Cafeteria

12:10 AM

Michael sat alone at one of the tables, eating a sandwich and a bag of chips. He usually sat with Jan, but that was obviously out of the question. Besides, she was still suspended. Dwight had offered to let him eat at his table with Mose, Frohike, Langley, and Bryers, but Michael had turned him down. He wanted to be alone.

He reasoned that things with Holly would never be the same again. She obviously hated him now. He had purposefully ignored her earlier, because he had been angry that she was mad at him. He felt really guilty about that now, though.

He sighed. He had only known Holly for a short period of time, but she had quickly become his best friend and the love of his life. Now he had lost her forever, and that broke his heart.

Michael was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the other person approaching the table.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

Michael looked up, startled, and realized that it was her.

"Holly."

"Hi."

"Um, yeah," Michael answered her questions, "Go ahead and sit."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"What is that?" Michael asked, nodding toward her food.

"Tofu. My mom is a vegetarian. Sometimes she forces her food on me."

"Oh."

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't hate me?"

"No way. Not at all. But I know I was really cold yesterday, and I…it's complicated, Mike."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Some if it's Nashua stuff, but part of it is…something that Jan said that day scared me."

"Hollygram, don't pay attention to Jan. She scares the crap out of me, too. I mean, I was with her for two years and I don't get why she acted the way she did."

"It's not so much that…what I mean is, was she telling the truth?"

"Huh?"

"When she said," Holly looked nervous, swallowed, and started again, "When she said you're always thinking and talking about me, was she serious?"

Michael grinned and nodded, "Pretty much. You're one of the coolest, nicest people I've ever met, Holly It's like, when I'm with you, I feel like I can fly, and –"

Michael stopped abruptly when he saw the expression her face held.

"Holly?"

"I can't. I'm so sorry, Michael, but I can't."

* * *

Passing Period

Third Floor Hallway

1:55 PM

"Are you still coming over after school today?" Pam asked Jim as they walked to class.

Jim groaned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Beasley. I completely forgot I'm staying after school with Wallace today."

"Oh. Newspaper?"

Jim sighed, "Yeah."

"Do you like it, Jim? Being editor?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, I do in a way, but it stresses me out."

"It's got its pros and cons, I guess."

"Yeah, Beasley, it definitely does."

* * *

AP Government

Room 108

2:30 PM

"I did some more work on our project," Angela told Dwight. She handed him some paperwork.

Dwight read it over.

"This isn't bad," he said, looking surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I mean, it could be worse. "

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Dwight said shortly.

"I imagine we should go to the library and do more work after school."

"Alright."

"Fine. Meet you at 3:10 sharp."

"_Fine_," Dwight said sharply.

"Don't be late this time."

"I wasn't late the first time."

"Yes, you were," Angela said, sounding annoyed.

One of their classmates snickered, "You guys fight like an old married couple."

Angela looked affronted, "We do not!"

"Yeah," Dwight concurred, "you're ridiculous and delusional."

* * *

After School

Front Steps

3:05 PM

"So Dwight," Frohike said, "How's your project partner with no heart doing?"

"Project partner with no heart?" Bryers asked.

"His words, not mine," Dwight said, "And our work is getting alone fine."

"She's so uptight. A bit like Jan, in a way."

"No," Dwight said, "She's got a lot more sanity than Jan."

Dwight glanced at his watch, "I've got to go. I'm meeting her at 3:10."

* * *

After School

Picnic Tables Near Cafeteria

3:30 PM

Holly sat alone, remembering things that had happened in Nashua and hating them. Michael probably thought she was some kind of freak now, what with the way she had acted at lunch. She had probably broken his heart, and he probably hated her for it. She wouldn't really blame him if he did.

She looked up, and that was when she noticed him walking towards her. She looked down again, not meeting his eyes. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

He reached her and sat down, not saying anything. They sat in silence for a little while.

"When I was in Nashua, there was this guy named Dave," she said to him after a few more moments had passed, "We were both freshman. He played football and was really popular. I had friends, but we weren't a part of the in crowd."

Michael nodded.

"Then one day Dave asked me to homecoming. I was surprised that he would want to go with me, but I said yes, and we actually ended up having fun. After that we started to go out. It was nice, at first, but after awhile it got bad."

"Bad? Like, how?

"He had always gotten angry easily, but then suddenly everything was my fault. He was always mad at me. He said my jokes were childish and stupid. Everything about me seemed to bother him. And so…he started hitting me."

Michael gasped, looking shocked and horrified.

"And nobody noticed at first, and I didn't say anything, so it just went on."

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Michael seethed, "How could they not notice?"

"Everyone loved Dave. He could charm anyone."

"I'm sure I would hate him if I had met him. I already do hate the guy."

Holly continued, "I think it was about February this year when my mom started to figure things out. And she says we left Nashua because she got a new job, but I know it's because of all this."

"I hate him, Holly. I hate that he used you as a punching bag."

"I'm away from him now and things are starting to get better, but I can't forget about it and the thought of dating anyone, even you, makes me so nervous. I don't want to be in a relationship right now, Mike, but I do like you, as a friend and more."

He smiled at her, "Hey, it's ok. I'll wait for you, Hollypop. We can be together once you're ready, even if it's five years from now. We'll find the right time. And then we'll have a love story so awesome it will put all other love stories to shame."

She looked hopeful, "Yeah?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

A/N: Meant to have this chapter up sooner, but I spent longer than expected editing it. That last bit ended up being somewhat hard to write, and I hope it's alright.

Songs:

"Rainbow Veins" - Owl City


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Algebra I

Room 311

8:10 AM

Kelly stared at the contents of her book, not really paying attention to the numbers in front of her. She was a girl on a mission. She was going to do it today. Later on, she was going to break up with Ryan Bailey Howard.

She had made up her mind and was determined to go through with it. All she had to do now was find the right time to do so.

* * *

Geometry

Room 301

9:01 AM

"Hey," Holly said as she took her usual seat next to Michael.

He grinned upon seeing her, "Hi Hollypop."

She smiled. She loved that she had told him everything that she had told him the prior day and he still wanted to be friends with her. He didn't view her any differently. She had been worried about that.

"So I'm thinking of skipping the Spring Fling," he said of the dance that was in a few days, "If you aren't going, either, do you want to hang out?"

Holly grinned, "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

Morning Break

Library

10:25 AM

"Are you making decent progress on your part of the report?" Dwight asked.

"Yes," Angela replied.

"Good. My part is coming along nicely as well."

"Fine," Angela said, "We'll probably be finished sometime soon."

"Thank god," Dwight said, half annoyed and half mockingly, "I won't have you on my case about being two seconds late when in reality I was on time."

"You were five minutes late."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"You _were_."

"Aren't you the president of Campus Ministry? Quit being a hypocrite and swallow your pride."

"What does pride have to do with anything?"

"You won't admit that you're wrong. Hence, pride, obviously. It's a deadly sin."

"I know that."

"I would have never guessed."

"You –"

The librarian approached them, "The library is for working, not arguing. You need to quiet down."

* * *

Geometry

Room 301

11:07 AM

Jim studied the biology book that was resting on his lap. He hoped that Ms. G wouldn't notice that geometry was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He had a test next period that he was completely unprepared for. The other day, he had stayed at school later than expected editing with Mr. Wallace. The good part was that now they were almost done. The bad part was that he was probably going to fail his upcoming biology test.

Jim groaned. Maybe all of the stress had finally gotten to Jan and that was why she had flown off the handle.

* * *

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:15 AM

"Ryan," Kelly said as she approached him, "We need to talk."

Ryan shrugged, "Alright."

"Not here, though. Outside."

"What's up, Kelly?"

"I said not here. God, Ryan, are you deaf or something?"

They reached the cafeteria doors and stepped outside.

"I'm gonna get right to the point. You're a loser and a jerk," Kelly took a deep breath, "You and I are done."

"Ok," Ryan said after a few minutes.

"What? That's all, you don't even care? Ryan Bailey Howard, I can't believe you!"

"We just don't click, Kelly."

"And you were never gonna tell me that! Coward!"

"You never asked," he said lamely.

"You know what, I'm _glad_ we're done," Kelly said before stomping off in the other direction.

Kelly stood near a tree, leaning against it with her arms crossed. As angry tears cascaded down her face, she was thankful that she was wearing waterproof mascara.

"Hey Kelly," Andy's cheerful voice called out. He approached her, and upon seeing that she was upset, asked, "What's wrong?"

He sounded concerned.

"I broke up with Ryan."

"Oh," Andy said knowingly.

"He's such a lowlife, Andy. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"He lost a great girl and he didn't even realize it," Andy said, "What a loser."

"Yeah!" Kelly agreed, "Thanks, Andy. You're such a good friend."

"No problem, milady."

They gave each other a friendly hug.

From a few feet away, Erin stared at them, looking surprised and heartbroken. She had seen them hug and had gotten the wrong idea.

* * *

AP Government

Room 108

1:00 PM

"Dwight," Angela said as they took their seats, "I've come to a conclusion."

Dwight raised an eyebrow.

"We can have a really good project, but our problem is that we don't get along."

"You mean you're always argumentative towards me."

"I am not – see, we're doing it right now," Angela looked distressed.

"Fine, Angela. If we have to work together, we ought to get a good grade. That way the fact that we had to spend time together doesn't end up being completely pointless. We'll be civil."

"Good."

"Fine."

* * *

Passing Period

First Floor Hallway

1:55 PM

"The people weren't happy, morale was low. They had no place to turn to — there was nowhere to go. They needed a hero, but no one could be found, 'cause Robin Hood was out of town," Michael rapped.

Holly laughed, "You're the only other person I know who likes that movie."

"Something is obviously wrong with everyone else you know, then," Michael said lightheartedly.

She smiled, "They just don't get it like we do."

"Obviously not," Michael grinned.

* * *

Religious Studies I

Room 216

2:00 PM

"Hey Erin," Kelly asked, "Can I borrow a pen?"

Erin didn't say anything.

"Erin? Can I borrow a pen?" Kelly repeated. Erin still didn't reply.

"Erin!"

"I'm sorry," Erin said, looking upset, "I seem to be deaf to backstabbing best friends who steal other people's dates to the Spring Fling."

Kelly frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you and Andy during lunch."

"What? Andy and I are just friends."

"Whatever," Erin said, still looking upset.

* * *

After School

Back Entrance to Saint Therese

3:15 PM

"I heard you broke up with the loudmouth," Meredith told Ryan.

"She ended it with me."

"I hate Jan. Do you know what a nice change it was to have the people I'm subjected to sit with in class talk about something else other than her?"

"I'm sure it was great."

Meredith pulled out her box of cigarettes.

"Can I have one?" Ryan asked.

"No. You'll have to do more than get people to shut up about Jan for one of these."

* * *

Songs:

Sherwood Forest Rap from _Robin Hood: Men in Tights._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Before School

Front Steps

7:50 AM

"Wow, Hollypop," Michael said as he looked through her iPod, "You have so many different things on here…Carrie Underwood, Green Day, Counting Crows…"

"I guess I don't really discriminate when it comes to music," Holly smiled.

"Here's a bunch of stuff I haven't heard of…Phoenix, Stephen Speaks, Death Cab for Cutie. What is that last one, like a suicidal car drive?"

Holly laughed, "They're an indie band!"

"Oh, hey, Rascal Flatts. They're my favorite."

"Mine too," Holly grinned, "We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate. There's not much time left today…"

"Life is a highway," Michael joined in, "I wanna ride it all night long."

They sang together, "If you're going my way, I wanna ride it all night long!"

* * *

Biology

Room 316

8:10 AM

Jim cringed when it was announced that they would be getting their tests back today. He had a feeling that he hadn't done too well, but actually seeing the bad grade written on the paper was always worse than merely speculating that you had failed.

A few minutes later, he had his graded test in front of him. He looked at it and saw that he had gotten a D. He sighed and shoved the paper into his bag.

* * *

Passing Period

First Floor Hallway

9:03 AM

"Erin," Kelly approached her friend's locker, "We have to talk. Please?"

Erin sighed, "Fine."

"What you saw the other day wasn't what you think it was, I swear."

"Then what was it?"

"I had just broken up with Ryan, and I was crazy upset. Yeah, Andy and I hugged, but there wasn't anything romantic about it."

"Oh," Erin blushed, "Kelly, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He had it coming, the jerk."

"I was actually talking about accusing you of things like I did, but I am sorry about Ryan, too."

"Don't worry about it," the two began to walk down the hallway.

"So what happened with Ryan?"

"Oh, it was crazy," Kelly said. She proceeded to tell Erin all about it.

* * *

AP Government

Room 108

11:55 AM

Class was nearly over, and Angela was looking at Dwight's part of their report.

"No, no, no!" she hissed at him, "This is all wrong!"

The bell rang.

"What's the matter with it?" Dwight demanded as their classmates left.

"Everything!" Angela slammed her book down.

"That doesn't tell me anything," he growled at her as they walked down the hallway, "And I thought we were going to be remotely civil to one another!"

"I just can't deal with you right now, Dwight," she snapped and walked away, leaving him alone in the hall.

* * *

Lunch

12:08 PM

Cafeteria

"Heya, Hollypop."

She smiled, "Fancy seeing you here."

Michael frowned when he saw the food that was being served, "Yech. I hate their version of meatloaf. It's way too hard."

"That's what she said."

Michael laughed.

"Sit with me and Pam and Jim and Oscar and Mark today," Holly suggested as they approached the cash register and paid for their food.

Micheal's face lit up at the invitation, "That would be awesome-blossom."

"Awesome-blossom with an extra side of awesome."

"Awesome-blossom with an extra side of awesome, plus a serving of super."

"Yes sir, you are correct."

"Thank you, milady."

* * *

Passing Period

Third Floor Hallway

2:05 PM

"Hey Dwight," Michael said cheerfully. He had had the best time at lunch. He paused and looked at the other boy, "Why the long face, man?"

Dwight sighed, "I hate girls. They are absolutely incapable of being straightforward. And they brood way too much! How am I supposed to know that they're upset about something if they don't bring it up until they erupt like some sort of neurotic volcano?"

"Wow," Michael replied, "Well, you've just got to find the girls who aren't crazy, that's all."

"Fact: they are all crazy."

"Holly's not crazy. She's sweet and funny and has seen _Men in Tights_ and says 'that's what she said.' And she's smart, too. She's the best thing that's happened to this school since World War II."

"I have to contend with Angela Martin. Not the same thing at all."

"Her Royal Highness Angela Martin of Campus Ministry?"

"Yes."

"Yikes."

"That is correct, Michael."

* * *

Religious Studies I

Room 216

2:30 PM

"I'm so excited!" Kelly squealed.

"I know," Erin smiled. Their fight was long forgotten, "It seems like we've been waiting for the Spring Fling forever, and it's so soon now!"

"We're going to have the best time," Kelly predicted, sounding happy.

Erin nodded.

"And I am so glad I dumped Ryan. He didn't care about anything, and I don't need him to have fun."

Erin nodded again.

* * *

After School

Library

3:10 PM

Dwight sat in front of a computer. Angela joined him, but he made no effort to acknowledge her presence.

"Dwight," she said stiffly.

He continued to stare straight ahead at what he was typing.

"I think…I mean, it's possible that I," Angela began uncertainly, "I owe you an apology."

That got his attention. He looked at her in surprise.

"What exactly are you sorry for, Angela?" Dwight asked, knowing full well that he was pressing his luck but unable to help himself.

"I think you know very well what I'm sorry for," Angela replied.

"I suppose I do. Though I don't understand why you went against your word the way you did. You were the one who wanted us to get along better."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I happen to be under a lot of stress right now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Dwight replied, wondering if she would elaborate.

"We should probably get to work on this project again. I may have overreacted a bit before. What you showed me this morning might have been ok."

"Alright."

* * *

After School

Library

4:00 PM

Jim sat at one of the tables, feeling accomplished. He had actually made it through editing his first issue of the school paper, and it would be distributed to the student body tomorrow. His next task was studying. He opened his biology book and began to read.

A little while later, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw that he had a text from Pam.

_Where are you?_

_School still. Library_, he replied.

_You want to go to that new café later then?_

He could have slapped himself. How could he have forgotten that he and Pam had made plans? Newspaper. That was how. It had taken over his life, and Jim wasn't sure that it was worth it anymore.

* * *

After School

Library

4:15 PM

"I'm almost finished with this," Angela told Dwight, "Then you can read it."

"Good," Dwight said.

A few minutes later, Angela stood up, "I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back shortly."

Dwight nodded. When she was gone, he looked at her computer to see how her part of their report was coming along. He looked surprised upon seeing the contents of her computer screen. That wasn't their report that she was working on; it was something else all together.

Angela had been composing some sort of email._ Special circumstances in regards to financial aid, Georgetown University,_ and _have not heard back yet_ popped out in front of Dwight's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Angela demanded.

"I –"

"You read my email, didn't you?" She sounded furious and close to tears at the same time.

"I was just trying to see your part of the report."

"But you saw that it wasn't my part of the report and you kept reading!"

Dwight didn't say anything.

"That was a severe invasion of privacy, I'll have you know!" She didn't say another word to him. She gathered her things and hastily left the library.

* * *

A/N: Meant to have this one up a bit sooner. Anyway, at this point there will most likely be one more chapter and an epilogue.

I kind of borrowed this quote: Holly "is the best thing that has happened to the company since World War II." - Michael in "Goodbye Toby"

Songs:

"Life is a Highway" - Rascal Flatts covering Tom Cochrane


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ahhh, it's been way too long! And while I have several explanations for the delay, I'm just going to get to the point and let anyone who's still following after all this time read the chapter. Updating this again makes me happy, haha. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter Twelve**

Study Hall

Room 205

7:55 AM

"I heard she got expelled," Kevin said.

"No," one of his friends replied, "She's going to drop out and get her GED."

"I thought she was dropping out and getting a job at the candle shop in the Steamtown Mall."

"Guys, guys," someone else hissed, pointing out of the classroom and into the hallway, "Look, there she is."

All three heads turned and saw the one and only Jan Levinson walking down the hallway.

* * *

A Capella Choir

Performing Arts Building

8:25 AM

"Have you guys heard?" Andy asked Erin and Kelly as they took their seats.

"What?" Erin asked, looking curious.

"Jan's back."

Erin raised an eyebrow. Kelly smiled slightly as she absorbed the news.

"And that probably means," Andy continued, "That crazy things are going to go down."

"Poor Michael," Erin said.

"Yeah, that's got to be awkward," Andy agreed, "Seeing Jan again."

"She'll be like Gwen Stefani in 'Hollaback Girl,'" Kelly predicted. She began to sing, "So I'm gonna give it my all, gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you. That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust."

They laughed.

"No," Kelly said, smiling, "I'm totally serious. Michael better watch out."

* * *

Morning Break

Sophomore Hallway

10:10 AM

"Pamalot Spamalot!"

She turned around, "Hi."

"You got a few minutes for your old pal Mike?"

She nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Awesome," Michael said, "Because I am in serious need of a girl's advice right now."

"Why don't you ask Holly?"

"Because, Pamalama," Michael explained, "She's way too close to this. I can't ask her for advice about Jan."

"So this is about Jan?"

"Yeesh. She's back. She's baaaack. What am I supposed to do? You're a girl, so I figure you'd know what another girl would want. Plus, she knows you're with Jim, so if Jan sees us talking, she won't try to kill me."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do? I want to stay as far as far away from her as humanly possible."

"Then avoid her, and if you see her, ignore her."

"But what if she pressures me to get back together?"

"Tell her no."

Michael looked skeptical, "Maybe. I don't know if that will work. I'm also kind of freaked out that she'll go psycho on me and Holly again."

"Michael –"

"Do you think I should act like I hate Hollyball?"

"Hollyball?"

"Holly."

"No! Why would you do that?"

"So Jan will leave us alone."

"Michael, you're just going to have to stand up to her. I know it's not easy, but you just have to do it."

* * *

Drama

Performing Arts Building

11:15 AM

"Michael," Jan cornered him at the start of class.

"Janet," he said stiffly.

"Can we talk?"

"Um, can we not?"

"Just for a minute, Michael."

He narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But you have got exactly sixty seconds. Sixty, fifty-nine…"

"When I was gone, I thought about some things. I can't stay here anymore, Michael."

"Fifty-five – wait, what, you're leaving?"

"I hate it here. Everyone is so fake and materialistic and stupid. And before, all of those advanced classes and extracurriculars, I don't want that anymore. It's not enough. There's got to be something more out there. I'd rather be in the real world than just learning about it. If I do that, that's more than anyone else at this shallow school can say they ever did. I'm going to find something more."

"Something more?"

"Yes. And I'm going to find it. I'm going to try to get my GED. And then I'm going to go into the real world."

* * *

Passing Period

Freshman Hallway

11:32 PM

"It's tonight!" Erin exclaimed happily to Erin in regards to the dance that they were both very much excited about.

Kelly nodded, "You should totally come over after school, and we'll get ready and stuff."

"Sure.

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:05 PM

"Jim? What's wrong?" Pam looked at him knowingly. He hadn't brought up what had been bothering him just yet, but Pam was looking at him knowingly. She could read him so well.

"I feel like I need an extra hour in every day. Or even better, an extra day in every week."

"Newspaper?"

Jim sighed, "Yeah. I thought being editor was what I wanted, but I'm so stressed and have no free time at all. My grades are slipping. I feel like I hardly ever get to see you or any of our friends. I hate this."

"Maybe you should talk to Wallace."

"Yeah, I'm going to. I feel sort of bad doing so, but I have no idea how Jan managed all of this."

Pam frowned slightly, "Don't compare yourself to her. She's Jan, and you're you. You guys are two different people."

"And the super-busy-no-free-time lifestyle worked for her, but not me."

"Maybe that's why she finally cracked."

Jim laughed.

Pam smiled, "Want to know a secret? I always liked you a lot more than Jan, anyway."

* * *

Lunch

Cafeteria

12:30 PM

"Hey Erin."

She smiled, "Hi Andy."

"So, um, I was thinking," he began, "After the dance tonight, you and I…would you want that to be something more permanent?"

Erin's smiled widened, "Yeah. That would be great."

Andy grinned, "Awesome! So let me ask you properly. Erin Hannon, will you go out with me?"

"I most definitely will."

* * *

Lunch

Library

12:35 PM

"Hello Angela," Dwight said.

"Dwight," she replied coolly.

"Though I think you were being deceitful yesterday –"

"How was I being deceitful?" she demanded.

"I think it was implied that we were both going to be working on that project yesterday in the library, but you, apparently, were up to other things."

"You have no idea," Angela shook her head, "You're clueless about what I was doing the other day, about what you're talking about – just drop it, Dwight."

"I was going to say I'm sorry," Dwight spit out quickly, almost as if the words were difficult to say, "for invading your privacy."

"Are you?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't," Dwight shook his head, as if had asked a stupid question.

Angela paused, "Thank you."

"I'm just correcting a wrong I made. No need to thank me."

* * *

After School

Mr. Wallace's English Classroom

3:10 PM

Jim knocked on the door to Mr. Wallace's classroom.

He smiled friendly, "Come in. And congratulations on getting your first issue as editor out."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What's up, Jim?"

"I don't think I want to be editor. I mean, I thought it was something I'd enjoy doing, and I do to a certain extent, but I hate how time consuming it is."

"Ah," Mr. Wallace nodded knowingly.

"So I've thought a lot, and I'm pretty sure I want to resign. I'm sorry for backing out like this."

"No, don't apologize, Jim," Mr. Wallace didn't seem angry, "You tried it out, did your best, and it wasn't a good fit. There are no hard feelings."

Jim nodded. When he left the room a few moments later, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

After School

Back Entrance to St. Therese

3:30 PM

"Hey kid, serious question."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've pretty much accepted the fact that you are going to come and sit here every day after school, and while it isn't optimal, it could be worse. I mean, there are a lot of people I find far more annoying than you, though you are slightly irksome. But basically, I've come to terms with the fact that you feel the need to chill here. I just don't want to feel like you expect anything from me."

"Expect anything, like how?"

"In every and any sense of the word. We're just going to sit here, and I will never offer you conversation, cigarettes, or anything of the sort. Got it?"

Ryan nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Neither of them spoke after that. As they sat side-by-side on the curb, someone observing from afar might have thought they were friends.

* * *

Library

After School

3:45 PM

"Hello Dwight," Angela said, smiling as she sat down at a computer next to him.

Dwight looked surprised at how cheerful she seemed, "Hi."

"I think we're nearly done, right? We just need to proof read."

"Are you alright?" Dwight's eyebrows were raised in shock.

"I'm perfectly fine," Angela replied. She paused and then added, "I received some good news."

"Oh?" Dwight asked, wondering if she would elaborate. When she didn't, he asked, "Care to share?"

"I was waiting to hear back from Georgetown about financial aid. I finally got an answer today, and it's good news."

"That's," Dwight paused. It felt weird to be talking to Angela in a casual manner, in a way that didn't scream _argument_, "good news. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you enrolling there, then?"

"I am," Angela said, "What are your plans for next year?"

"Ohio University," Dwight replied.

Angela nodded, "That's respectable."

"Thanks," Dwight still looked slightly uncomfortable, "We should get to work."

Angela all of a sudden mirrored his uncomfortable expression, as if she had just realized that she and Dwight Schrute had been having a civilized conversation, "Yes. We should."

* * *

Spring Fling

Gym

7:00 PM

Kelly, Erin and Andy entered the gym. That night, it bore little resemblance loud, basketball-filled room it had been earlier at lunch. The lights were off and music was playing.

Kelly grinned, "I knew it was going to be awesome."

Andy and Erin nodded.

"Oh hey, there's Katy," Kelly commented, "I totally haven't seen her forever. I'm gonna go catch up, alright?"

The two nodded again.

"I think she's not-so-subtly trying to leave us alone together," Erin smiled at Andy, looking slightly awkward.

Andy laughed, slightly nervously.

"She's got a halo around her finger around you," blared in the background.

"Hey Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"Surprising as this may sound, the Nard Dog has very little relationship experience. Well, none, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid I'm going to somehow mess this up. And…I don't want to do that."

"Don't worry, Andy, " Erin replied, "I'm new at this, too. We'll figure it out together."

Andy smiled, "Cool. Let's dance."

"Alright!" Erin exclaimed happily.

And they were one with the "Alejandro, Alejandro, Ale-ale-jandro."

* * *

Spring Fling

Gym

7:10 PM

"Cheesy decorations, check. Loud, obnoxious mainstream music that I'd never in a million years listen to, check. So dark that it's basically impossible to see your friends, check. Looks like ASB has once again outdone itself," Mark said.

Oscar laughed.

"Oh, you guys," Pam said, smiling, "It isn't that bad.

"We'll have fun despite those things, I'm sure," Mark replied, "Hey, where's Holly?"

"She and Michael are hanging out tonight," Jim said.

"Speaking of which, did you end up talking to Wallace about newspaper, Jim?" Oscar asked.

Mark laughed, "How on earth does newspaper correlate to Michael and Holly?"

"Michael makes me think of Jan, which made me think of newspaper," he explained.

"That totally makes sense, man," Jim replied, "And yeah, I resigned. I don't regret it. Way too time consuming."

Pam smiled, "C'mon. Let's go make the most out of this cheesy, way-too-loud dance."

* * *

Flax House

Backyard

9:30 PM

"Hey Holly?" Michael asked as they sat on the swing set in her backyard. The stars in the clear night sky surrounded them.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about something Jan said earlier. She's going to drop out of school to find something more. And you know, Jan's kind of stupid. Something more is right here. It's friendship, real friendship. It's you and me."

* * *

Credit to StrawberryPajamas for coming up with the nickname Hollyball =).

Next up is the epilogue, set a few years in the future.

Songs: Gwen Stefani, "Hollaback Girl" and Lady Gaga, "Alexandro"


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Two Years Later**

After School

Downtown Scranton

4:00 PM

"Hey, let's go to the park," Pam told Jim as they passed a small, grassy patch of land with a slide and swing set in the middle of it.

Jim smiled, "Really? How old are you again?"

She laughed and grabbed his hand, "C'mon."

She sat down on a swing. Jim laughed.

"You want me to push you?" he asked.

"I like that idea, Halpert."

Pam, laughing and sitting on her swing, went high in the air as Jim began to push. Eventually, he stopped.

"Hey Beasley?"

"Yeah?" she turned in the swing so that she was looking at him.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked sincerely, a smile on his face.

Her happy expression mirrored his, "Of course I will."

* * *

April 26

Steamtown Mall

2:00 PM

"Pink," Holly suggested cheerfully as she and Pam walked through the mall.

"Eh, maybe. That could end up being too cutesy, though," Pam replied.

"White."

"Then I'll feel like I'm getting married," Pam laughed, sounding half-humorous and half-exasperated, "There are too many colors!"

"That's quite the statement, coming from an artist," Holly said, grinning, "Don't worry. You'll find a prom dress."

"Yeah," Pam replied, "What about you?"

Holly shrugged, "No idea. But I'll know the dress when I see it…hopefully."

* * *

April 26

Chili's

2:30 PM

"It's weird to think that we're graduating soon," Oscar commented to Jim and Mark as they sat in Chili's.

"Yeah," Mark added, "I might even miss the place."

Jim laughed.

"Hey, so where's Michael?" Mark asked. Over the past few years, Michael had become a part of their group, mainly due to his friendship with Holly.

"He has class Friday afternoons," Jim reminded him. Michael was in his first year at Lackawanna County Community College.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Mark replied," So anyway, how do you guys feel about next year?"

"I can barely contain my excitement," Jim deadpanned. He smiled, "Nah, it should be pretty good.

And Pam and I are going to nearby schools, so that should work well. I'll miss Scranton, though."

"I won't," Mark said decisively.

"Yeah, you will," Oscar predicted, "But let's not talk about college just yet. First we've got to get through prom. I wonder how the girls are doing. Prom dresses are so overrated. I mean, you wear them once. I don't get the hype."

"Well, that's why we're not girls, Oscar," Mark wisecracked.

* * *

May 1

Flax House

5:00 PM

"I have the past four episodes of _SNL_ recorded," Holly told Michael. They were sitting in her living room.

He grinned, "Awesome."

"Yep. So are you excited about your reunion tomorrow?"

Michael shrugged, "Kind of. I mean, you can't help but wonder what the heck Dwight's been up to for the past two years, right?"

Holly laughed.

"I bet prom will be better than the reunion, though," Michael predicted.

"Of course," Holly said, turning the TV on, "It'll be great. I have my best friend in the world as my date."

* * *

Passing Period

Junior Hallway

11:15 AM

"So what if neither of us have dates?" Kelly asked Erin, "You and I are going to go to prom and have the best time."

Erin smiled tentatively, "Yeah?"

"Definitely!"

"You're right, you know," Erin replied, "I just miss Andy."

"I miss him too, and it totally sucks that he had to move."

"We video chat every day, but it's not the same," Erin said sadly, "I wish he could be there for prom."

"So do I," Kelly sympathized. At the same time, she was thinking of a way that Andy and Erin could spend a small part of prom together. She smiled to herself, hoping it would work out.

* * *

Class Reunion

Gym

1:15 PM

"Hey Michael," Kevin greeted him in his usual monotone voice as the members of St. Therese's last few graduating classes gathered in the gym for their reunion , "What's up?"

"Hey Kevin. I've been pretty awesome. What about you?"

"Oh, you know," Kevin started but ended the thought abruptly, "Look. It's Jan."

The two stared at her as she entered the gym.

"She looks like a stylish hippie or something," Kevin commented, "Oh hey, she's walking in our direction.

You know, I'll leave you guys alone. That way you can catch up and stuff."

He smiled suggestively.

"You know, Kevin, why don't you make yourself useful for once and stay?" Michael sounded a bit desperate.

"Bye, Michael," Kevin left, smirking to himself.

"Michael," Jan greeted him a few moments later.

"Hello Jan," he replied awkwardly.

"How's life?"

"Good, good."

"That's nice," Jan replied, "I've started my own candle business. Make all of the candles on my own. It's just starting up, but it'll be a huge hit pretty soon. And I babysit for this toddler, Astrid, on the side. Basically I'm rolling in money right now. Anyway, how's that girl?"

"What girl?"

"You know. The blond one."

"You mean Holly?"

"Yeah, Holly. Are you guys dating?"

"No," Michael replied, "We're best friends."

"Michael!" A familiar voice called from behind them.

Michael and Jan turned around to see Dwight approaching them.

"Well, I'll see you around," Jan told Michael.

"Yeah, I guess that's possible," Michael replied. When she had gone, he added, "But highly unlikely."

"Hi Michael," Dwight said, excited to see him again.

"Hey Dwight."

"How is Scranton? I just flew in from Ohio last night, so I haven't been here in awhile. Though I do read the paper, so I know if anything of major significance occurs."

"It's the same."

Dwight nodded, "Just as I thought."

They were joined by a third person. Angela hadn't changed much; she looked the same.

"Hello Dwight," she said as she stood next to him, "Michael."

Dwight smiled, "Hello Angela."

Michael noticed that the two were standing awfully close to one another.

"I'll see you guys later," Michael said, leaving them alone.

"Bye, Michael," Dwight said. He turned to Angela, "Not a huge turnout."

"Julia's supposed to be coming."

"Frohike and Bryers couldn't make it, but Langley was going to arrive later," Dwight said to Angela, "I wonder who else from our year will be here."

"I don't know," she replied, "Though I remember Stanley Hudson saying that he would never in a million years attend a class reunion."

"Well, that's his loss, Monkey," Dwight scoffed.

"Dwight," Angela hissed, "Do not call me that in public – not here!"

"Sorry, Angela."

She nodded, "Oh look, there's Phyllis."

She shook her head in disapproval.

"I never liked her," Dwight said.

Angela rolled her eyes, "If the likes of her had ever risen to the top of campus ministry, St. Therese would have had a disaster on its hands. Some people just cannot handle leadership."

Dwight nodded in approval, "I wonder if she's still dating that self-righteous Bob Vance."

"Bob Vance?" Angela asked, not recognizing the name.

"He went to some other school. I don't know how they met."

* * *

May 10

Beasley House

5:00 PM

"Wait, wait!" Mrs. Beasley stopped Jim and Pam before they could leave the front room, "Just one more picture."

"Mom, we'll be late to Oscar's house," Pam objected. She was wearing a strapless dress that was long and yellow.

"Just one more, Pam. It isn't every day that my daughter and her boyfriend go off to their senior prom."

"Don't worry, Mom," Pam's younger sister Penny said from her spot on the couch, "In about four years you'll get to do this all over again."

"Alright you two – smile," Mrs. Beasley said as she fiddled with her camera.

"Ok," she said after having taken the picture, "Have fun."

"Bye Mrs. Beasley, Mr. Beasley," Jim said, "Bye Penny."

"Bye," Pam told her family as she and Jim stepped outside, "Love you."

* * *

May 10

Kapoor House

5:10 PM

"So," Erin said as she and Kelly finished getting dressed for prom, "I guess we should head to Katy's."

"Yeah," Kelly said, "Just a second."

She sat down at her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked, sounding puzzled.

Kelly smiled, "You'll see."

Suddenly, Andy appeared on Kelly's computer screen.

"So," Andy said, "Kelly, I'm dying to know why you told me to wear a suit to video chat in – Erin."

His voice trailed off upon seeing Erin in her prom dress.

"You look amazing," he said.

She smiled, "You look good, too."

Kelly cleared her throat, causing her two friends to look at her.

She explained, "It's prom, and I figured you guys should have at least one dance together, even if it's only over video chat."

"Oh, Kelly," Erin said, grinning.

"So thoughtful," Andy sniffled, "I'm tearing up a bit."

She turned her iTunes on. "Alejandro" began to play.

"No problem, guys. Have fun," she said, leaving them alone.

* * *

May 10

Martinez House

5:30 PM

"Hey, couple number two's arrived!" Mark said cheerfully as Pam and Jim arrived at Oscar's house, where he, Michael, Holly, and Oscar had already gathered.

"Jimbo! Pamalot!" Michael called out, grinning, "You guys clean up well."

"Thanks Michael."

"Just telling it like it is," Michael replied. He was wearing a suit with a pale purple bow tie that matched Holly's dress.

Holly waved as she walked to join them in Oscar's front yard.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Now that we're all here, my mom's going to want to take a ton of pictures," Oscar said, "Brace yourselves."

"Looks like we won't have to," Holly observed, "Here's our limo."

* * *

Prom

Scranton Ballroom

7:00 PM

"Nice," Mark said, impressed with the venue.

Oscar nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be great," Jim predicted, his arm around Pam.

* * *

Prom

Scranton Ballroom

9:30 PM

"So Beasley," Jim began. He and Pam were taking a break from dancing and were standing next to one of the refreshment tables, "Can you believe that we graduate in about a month and go off to college in about three?"

Pam shook her head, "Time flies. And we've been best friends since fifth grade. It feels like forever. It's been a very good forever, though."

"Yeah, Pam, it definitely has."

* * *

Prom

Scranton Ballroom

11:00 PM

"You're such a good dancer, Hollypop," Michael said as they walked onto a balcony of the building.

Holly grinned, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Well thank you, m'lady."

She laughed.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah, Holl?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had when I was still new here, when I said that I had feelings for you but wasn't ready to act on them yet?"

Michael nodded.

"Well," Holly said, "I think I'm ready now. Michael, you're my best friend and one of the funniest, kindest, and most unique people I know. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Michael smiled, ear to ear, "Nothing could ever make me happier, Hollybee. Of course I will."

* * *

This has been really fun to write, and I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and happy new year!


End file.
